


Safe and Sound

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (more tags to come), Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trowa's last name in this fic is Bloom. Not Barton., Vivid descriptions of wounds., cussing/cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Tragedy strikes, and Duo does his best to help Trowa through it.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> This was written for Kangofu_CB for her birthday... it's like two years late or something, because I get terribly distracted by new ideas. I'm sorry. V_V
> 
> I'm also sorry that I allowed the discord bot Tatsumaki to dictate a lot of things that happen in this story. She's a bitch.

Trowa and Quatre had grown up side by side, but not at all equal in station. Quatre was the wealthy only son of a long established family with stakes in the newly developed asteroid mining rush. Trowa was their housekeeper’s son. No one minded that they played together, Zayeed Winner even paid to have Trowa and his older sister Catherine attend the same schools as his own children. So, while they weren’t of the same social status, they had the same education and it opened many doors for the Blooms.

The door no one expected was the one where Quatre fell in love with Trowa and began dating him in their high school years. Quatre probably would have popped the question during college, except that they had met Duo. An orphan who went to their prestigious college on a mechanical engineering scholarship. Quatre met him in one of his business management classes, as Duo was covering all of his bases in order to have his own automotive repair shop by the time he was done. Trowa met him in most of his engineering classes, as the green eyed man had a passion for how things worked and why, and making them do it. Both of them fell head over heels for the violet eyed man.

Even after graduation, the three of them were still together. Trowa and Quatre made frequent trips to visit Duo in his home in Oregon. Duo would have come to visit them in Al-Qassim, but he couldn’t afford to, so, as Quatre could, they did the visiting.

Currently Quatre and Trowa were making out in their backrow seats of first class, flying from New York to Oregon on such a visit. Planning on spending Halloween with their braided lover.

They were interrupted by someone ramming their elbow into Trowa’s shoulder, as he was in the outside seat by the aisle. Trowa broke away from the blonde and they both rose their eyes to meet the angry brown ones of the man who’d elbowed Trowa.

“Can I help you?” Trowa’s mild tone seemed to irritate the man further.

“Yeah, you can take your disgusting selves and jump off this plane! How dare you kiss a man when you are one! That’s so gross! There are _normal_ people on this plane that don’t want to be contaminated!” The man glared at them, looking around as if he were going to get support from the other passengers - one other man and a woman and her seven year old son.

The two men he was accosting didn’t bother looking around, knowing he wasn’t going to get backup from the few other passengers, all seated at the front of the area well away from them. Trowa gave him a toothy grin, “Well, I guess _you’d_ like to be contaminated. You came all the way back here just to touch me after all.”

A snorted laugh, quickly aborted, sounded from the front of the plane and Trowa’s grin widened. The man paled, looked at his own elbow in pure horror and rushed to the bathroom. Trowa shook his head and turned back to Quatre, “Where were we?”

They were so into what they were doing that they never noticed when the man left the bathroom, or that he headed for the cockpit of the plane.

* * *

Flames were scattered everywhere and smoke choked the air. It was so hard to _b r e a t h e_. Trowa fought his arms into cooperation and pushed a plane seat off his stomach, burning his hands on the hot metal, but now he could breathe... well cough, more easily. He sat up slowly, careful of how much everything hurt and the ringing in his ears. Squinting watery eyes as he tried to look around and see what had happened, find out what damage had been done to him. His left leg felt like it was on fire, glancing at it he winced. He flopped his sore arms over and did his best to push the broken bones back inside his skin. A whimper left his throat as he worked at it, not knowing how long it took before he felt he could try to move. His head hurt and feeling it he found a large lump on the back of it, he was bleeding from seemingly everywhere, but none of it was gushing besides his leg, so he wasn’t worried about it. He worked his over-shirt off and tied it tightly around his leg, hoping it would hold and that help would be forthcoming before he bled out.

He remembered that the homophobe who’d accosted them had been heard over the PA system, he’d said something about Winner Enterprises Incorporated shouldn’t be so stingy and he’d show them all!, and then the plane had accelerated and nosedived. Trowa had made sure all the First Class passengers were safe, quickly showing the mother how to deploy the parachute while he securely strapped her son to her. He found both of them goggles to wear and shipped them and the other man off the plane. There was only one other parachute, and he’d forced it onto Quatre and shoved him out, then secured himself as best he could in the seats of the plane to wait.

It had been the scariest period of time in his life. He slowly and carefully made his way over burning grass trying to move into the light breeze he could feel. It was still daylight, but there was so much smoke it was hard to see where to go. Once he cleared the smoke range he turned to look back and his heart stuck in his throat.

The plane had plowed itself into the ground to the point where the nose was literally buried clear up over the cockpit, it had broken off just after that, the center seeming to have exploded upon impact. He couldn’t see all of the damage through the grass fires and smoke, but it was enough. The ground tore up for at least three miles if not more to make the small mountain over the cockpit. But, what had him racing back, sobbing and no longer caring for his own pain, was the body dangling from a parachute on the planes vertical stabilizer.

It seemed obvious to Trowa that he’d pulled his shoot too soon, gotten swept up in the air currents of the plane rushing past. It was also obvious to him that Quatre was very dead. The blonde’s head hung at an angle not possible without being very, very broken. Trowa rushed, well as much as he could up, the heated metal to his lover and carefully pulled him down. The EMTs found him cradling Quatre in his arms, dried tear tracks down his smoke covered face. They had to fight with him, finally tranqing him so he would let go of the blonde and they could patch him up and get him to a hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope this story makes all of you cry as much as it has me. Because I'm a terrible person.


End file.
